Talk:Let He Who Is Without Sin... (episode)
Summary completed I've finished the summary but my ending is very less detailed than the beginning of the summary. Probably someone else can make the two parts fit together. --Shh 13:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) "Gramattical Error" The Amplified Bible renders the verse as: :However, when they persisted with their question, He raised Himself up and said, "Let him who is without sin among you be the first to throw a stone at her." which is very close to the title. :I don't think there is a grammatical error in the title. "He who is without sin" acts as the noun phrase performing the action which is not specified in the title but would be "cast the first stone." This entire clause acts as the predicate object of the verb "Let." No Ferengi word for crisp * Possible continuity error: when Quark comments that there is "no word for 'crisp' on Ferenginar," one assumes that he is speaking in the Ferengi language through a universal translator. This would be a linguistic paradox; how could he say the Ferengi word for 'crisp' if it doesn't exist? :Simple: Just like in the Simpsons episode, he could say something similar to "There is no English word for 'Schadenfreude'." --Jörg 12:23, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Cursons Death didn't we see curson die in the first or second season in a short flashback-sequence? i thought he was there, lying in a bed and being an old man. then he leans over to jadzia telling her some last words. so how is that consistant with this episode? :Ira Behr says in the DS9 companion that Curzon died as a result of having sex with Arandis, not during it. He had some sort of medical problem that arose afterwards.--31dot 22:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Odo drinking At the very beginning, we see Odo drinking out of a cup with Sisko. I believe it was in an earlier episode that he explained how he could fake-drink out of a cup that is only an extension of his body, but in this episode he puts the cup down and walks away. :Maybe he contained the liquid within his body. In any event, this is a nitpick which are not permitted in articles.--31dot 00:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not a mistake. This episode occurs between and , during which time Odo is a humanoid. And humanoids need to drink. ;-)–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :That too. :) --31dot 01:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) "Radical fundamentalist group"? I think it's a bit of a misnomer to call the New Essentialists a "radical fundamentalist" group. There was nothing terribly "radical" about them until Worf himself joined and came up with the idea of sabotaging the weather control network on Risa. Before then they were basically just a group of ordinary citizens who happened to be concerned about how far the Federation had strayed from its core values and how decadent and weak it was becoming in the face of the Dominion threat—concerns which I think one could argue proved valid in the years that followed. They were certainly never described as "radical" in the episode, although it's clear that their views were not popular with the majority, at least not at the time when the episode takes place. Perhaps some less politically charged language would be more appropriate to describe them? --Antodav 18:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC)